Ridiculous Gifts
by CrossingWands
Summary: A four, possibly five shot, of Harry and Hermione exchanging gifts with each other.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: This is another little idea which wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you like it.**

Hermione was poring through websites and catalogues trying to find the perfect gift for Harry. It had to be something light and compact, something that they could take with them on their hunt for the Horcruxes. She had absolutely no idea, even though they'd been friends for six years now. The only thing Harry had ever really shown an interest in was Quidditch; and it wasn't like she could buy him a new broomstick. Firstly because Harry already owned what was known as the best broomstick the world had already seen. A Firebolt. And secondly, taking a broom on his hunt for the Horcruxes just wasn't practical. Not in the slightest. So what was she supposed to get him?

She was half tempted to ask Ron, but knew he'd come up with something stupid. Merlin, he'd suggested bringing Harry back blood flavoured lollipops from Honeydukes in their third year. They were meant for vampires, not humans, and yet it appeared Ron couldn't tell the difference. Or maybe that was just Ron's sense of humour. But she didn't think that was quite the tone she wanted to go for with Harry's 17th.

Maybe she should have a word with Fred and George. See if she could get some products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Things were going to be looking pretty bleak in the future, so maybe having a laugh with everyone was the best idea. It might be just what they needed, and it would also be the perfect way to end Bill and Fleur's wedding too. Yes that was the perfect idea!

Harry's birthday dawned, and Hermione couldn't wait to try and pull a prank. She'd had plenty of tutelage from Fred and George over the last few days, something which was at least distracting George from cracking too many jokes about his missing ear, but she was still really nervous. She really, really hoped that she could pull this off. As Mrs Weasley carried out Harry's birthday cake Hermione had to suppress a shiver of excitement. This was some complex magic that she, Fred and George had been working, and it needed to come off without a hitch.

Harry and Ron both took huge bites into their slices of cake, closely followed by Ginny. There was a moments pause before all three were engulfed in clouds of smoke. Hermione struggled to suppress a grin as the smoke cleared and she saw three sheep sitting in front of her where her friends had previously been. The sheep that was Ginny opened her mouth and let out a baa. A minute or two later when the sheep wool fell off, the three friends reappeared laughing.

Everyone else around the table cracked up too. It was an extension on Fred and George's Canary Creams, only this was more complex because the charm had to be sustained for longer.

"Happy birthday Harry," Hermione said warmly, leaning over and kissing Harry on the cheek.

 **A/N: What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. Here's chapter Two. I hope you like it.**

Harry cursed quietly. He had found Hermione the perfect gift for her birthday months before, just a simple locket into which she could place a photo of her parents; it would be the only thing she would have of them once they were off hunting for the Horcruxes. He figured that a sentimental gift like that, would probably be the best bet as it would be Hermione's eighteenth and who knew if she would ever see her parents again. It might not be much, but at least it would be something for her to hold onto. Only now he didn't have it.

Harry tugged furiously at his hair, causing it to stand on end and cursed again. How could he have been so stupid? How many times had Hermione warned them that they might have to leave at a moments notice; that they couldn't stay at Grimmauld Place forever? And yet he still hadn't listened had he? He'd left the locket that he'd gotten for Hermione in a drawer in the master bedroom. He could try using a summoning charm, but that could be risky. He didn't want anyone learning their current location. True, none of them had anticipated that they wouldn't be able to return after their little excursion to the Ministry of Magic, but even so he should have been prepared. How much effort would it have taken to just slip the locket into his bag when Hermione wasn't around? Then he wouldn't be sat here now feeling like a total idiot.

He scowled in the direction of the tent, where Hermione and Ron were placing protective charms so that their whereabouts should be unknown. It was stupid really, but he felt like he'd let Hermione down. He was such an idiot, all it would have taken was two seconds of extra preparation.

Harry started hunting in his bag for a thicker jumper to wear when he heard footsteps on the ground behind him. His hand closed on something small and metallic and his heart leaped. He didn't remember packing the locket, was sure he hadn't, but here it was. Looking up to see who had approached him, he saw Hermione giving him a small smile.

"I wasn't sure what that meant to you," she nodded, gesturing at the locket in Harry's hand, "But I figured it must be sentimental. So when I was doing a last scan of Grimmauld Place to see if there was anything we might need, I packed it for you like a good luck talisman."

Harry struggled not to laugh. He couldn't believe this. Hermione thought that the locket had sentimental value to him, but really it was a birthday present for her. Harry proffered the locket out to her, and grinned sheepishly.

"It's kind of a birthday present for you. I know I'm normally crap at remembering yours and Ron's birthdays but I wanted to get you something special this year. I thought you could put a photo of your parents in it or something?" he trailed off uncertainly, not sure of the expression on Hermione's face.

The next second he felt all the air leave his chest as she threw herself at him, arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

"Thank you Harry, it's perfect!!!"

 **A/N: What did you think?**


End file.
